We, Ourselves, and Us
by Jordan Mar
Summary: The sequel to They, Themselves, and I. Now that Jordan and Tiffany must remain if Haven, what can they do to protect it? Complete! Short yes.
1. Day of Reflecting

**_We, Ourselves, and Us, Chapter One: Day of Reflection_**

**Here are the only things you need to know before you start reading the story. (If you want the full story, read They, Themselves, and I first!)**

**1. My friends and I were trapped in Haven.**

**2. I was infected with Dark Eco and must use the powers to help Jak and Tiffany.**

**3.Jak, Tiffany, and I are part of Mar's Prophecy of Eternal Peace.**

**4.Michael left Haven to go to our world to let everyone know that we were alive, and the Precursors said that he wouldn't survive in Haven City.**

**5. Jak and Keira were married three years after Vegar was destroyed and had a child named Michael in honor of my former boyfriend.**

**6. Torn and Ashlynn have a son named Nicholas (Nicky).**

**7. Daxter and Tess have a son named Bram.**

**8. Michael, Nicky, and Bram were born one year after we defeated Vegar, so they're about two or three years old.**

**9.This story is told in Tiffany's POV.**

**Well, that's about it. Enjoy the story and please review!**

* * *

_Years may come and years may go,  
But this scroll tells of the greatest heroes  
That this city will know.  
A warrior's spirit, one of the dark,  
One of the Ancient Precursorian Mark._

_The warrior fought for all the world,  
With his weapons and pride  
And two little girls._

_The first young woman with the heart of a beast  
Fought for her friends, her city,  
And her enemy's dicease._

_The third with the mark of the rule of ancient times  
Battled for peace, glory,  
And victory sublime._

_Years may come and years may go,  
But this scroll tells of the greatest heroes  
That this city will know.  
So people of this city bow down on your knees  
To the Almighty Jak, Jordan, and Tiffany!_

When Jordan first recited this poem, I didn't know what to believe. Was it for real? Yes. If it weren't for us, this city would go to waste. We completed the prophecy, and now Haven will be safe. At least until we're gone...

For three, nearly four,years we've lived in Haven City. It's quiet now as we rest on the stairs of the palace where we live. Jak was kind enough to wish for our own rooms so that we may be comfortable. Little did he know that soon after he would be needing many extra rooms.

After Nicky, Torn and Ashlynn's son, and the oldest out of all the children born within the past few years, was born, Jordan gave up her room and came to share mine. Then Bram came along, Daxter and Tess's little boy. We had to move into one of the guest rooms. And last but not least came little Michael. Jordan had this 'brilliant' idea to share rooms with the babes. Seeing as we had no other choice, we became the babies' godmothers and babysitters. I now share a room with Bram, Nicky, Michael, _and _Jordan. The other rooms became a play room and a display room. Here, Jordan and the others placed their war items and trophies. I managed to sneak some of my stuff in as well...

We don't have a problem watching over the little ones. The only problem is that babysitting them cuts into _our _free time! And the fact that whenever Jordan plays with Mikey, she seems so far away. Poor Jordan, she's been so lonesome ever since Michael went away. Now that Blake is here, I feel like I'm spending more time with him instead of my best friend in the whole world...

_"It's okay, Tiff. Go on your date. I can keep watch of the children."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Positive! What are best friends for?"_

Many times I have tried to get her to find someone else. She only shrugs me off and continues her work. That's another thing wrong with her: she never takes time off! Since we were chosen to be part of the Grand Council of Haven City, which was about two years ago, she hasn't had muchtime to herselflately. It's always paper work this, or paper work that. I do just as much as she does, but she always insists that I go on these dates to improve my relationship with Blake.

Occasionally we get called out onto missions, just the little ones though. Jak doesn't want to overtire Jordan and I. Sometimes, after a mission, we don't report back until dark, which scares the hell out of the others. Like today. Today we have the stairs all to ourselves...

"Jordan, you need a boyfriend," I nagged. This was something I was getting better at. Nag, nag, nag, nag, nag! Her eyes widened and she turned her head towards me. "Where did that come from all of a sudden?"

"Well, it's true! You haven't even talked about boys since Mike left!" _Ouch, I bet that stung... _"Uh, sorry. Didn't mean to say that!"

"It's okay," she said rather coldly.Jordan stood up and stretched. "We'd better get back to the palace..." So we left. Left that bad memory on the stairs. And something in the back of my mind was telling me that we wouldn't be going down these stairs for a long, long time...

"Nicky, Michael, Bram! We're home!" We walked through the long corridors of the palace calling the infants' names. Jak and Keira sat at the table in the dining hall. "Where were you?" asked Jak worriedly. "I was about to send out a group of Freedom Fighters!"

"Haven't you figuired it out yet? We don't report just to piss you off!" He buried his head in his hand and growled out his last warning. "If it happens again, you won't get paid the next time you two babysit!" _Yeah, I think we better stop. _However, Jordan decided to push him to the very edge. _Please don't, Jordan! I want money! _"Soooooo, if we do it again, we won't get paid?"

"Precisley."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really, really?"

"Yes, really."

"...Really, really, really, re-"

"GO AWAY!" _Now you've done it. _We ran down the halls laughing and calling the babies. Later on we found them in the play room. Little Nicky was holding up a toy sword and a knight's helmet on his head. Bram was down onthe floorholding his own little toy sword up to Nicky. While these two held their fake battles, Mikey sat in the corner. Watching. It's so weird, he's nothing like his father. He's more like his mother, the type that likes to play with little things, break them, and try and figuire out how to fix them.

Jak isn't disappointed in him. He's just a little suprized. We'd always dreamed of Michael being more of the rowdy type. Instead, he was just as sweet as Keira herself. It was amazing how perfect their family was. "Hi, Mikey! Watcha' doin'?"

"Makin' uh pitchure..." Underneath him were a few broken crayons and colored sheets of paper. "I drawin' knighs an' dragoons!" From the distant look on Jordan's face, I could tell that she was thinking of how she and Michael love to draw dragons much like the one before us. _Whatever you want to talk about, I'll be right here for ya' buddy. _

We left the play room and went to our own room. As large as it was, you could hardly move around due to all the toys scattered on the floor. Jordan began picking them up. "So are you going on another date tonight?" she asked. "I'm going out to take care of a few things..."

"Yeah, Blake and I are going out to eat. What are you gonna' take care of?"

"Oh, just a few personal errands." She didn't look at me while she talked. Jordan never looks at me when she talks. In fact, she doesn't look at anybody when she talks. The only times she _will _look at you is when _you're_ the one talking. This had to stop...

* * *

"Man, that food was good!" Blake and I had just left the restaurant. We decided that we would take a walk after eating. "Yeah, pretty nice." He could tell that my mind wasn't entirely on the meal. "Was' wrong?" I knew I could trust Blake. I could always trust Blake. "You know how Jordan's been acting kind of weird lately?" He nodded and urged for me to continue. "Well, I think it has something to do with her old boyfriend Michael. They were really close, and today we kept on running into things that reminded her of him!" 

"I've got a plan. Why don't we try and find a match for her?"

"Tried that. She only turns them down..." As we walked and talked we kept thinking of new ways to help Jordan. Finally, we came up with an immature proposal. "How 'bout we post her name on one of those chat forums? Lots of guys go there."

"Yeah! Instead of her asking someone, we'll have someone ask her! Great idea, Blake!" And just in time. We were on the steps of the palace. "I'll talk to Torn. He's always messin' around with the computor type stuff." We said our good-bye's and went our separate ways.

Before I stepped inside, I caught a glimpse of something moving around a nearby light post. Jordan. She appeared to be holding a drawing, Michael's drawing. The colorful scribbles were illuminated by the light, making it seem even more colorful. _Is she...crying? _I could hear small mournful noises coming from her direction, and I knew immediatly that it was her. _She'll come in when she's ready... _

I rode the elevator up to our now clean room. Tomorrow I would ask Torn to do the dark deed of posting her name on the most popular chat forum that I know...


	2. The Dark Deed

**_Chapter Two: The Dark Deed_**

"I'm not so sure about this anymore, Tiff. What if she gets mad?" The next morning Blake and I made our way to the Power Station. "She's your best friend! I'd think the last thing that you'd want to do is hurt her."

"Oh, quit whining! It was your idea anyway..." Blake huffed and hung his head. "Maybe we should talk to Jak. He might be able to pump her for some information."

"Right now, Jordan's love life is at stake. If we don't do something soon, who will?"

"Maybe _she _wants to handle this-"

"Handle what?" _Damn it! _Jordan was walking behind us. "Uh, hi, Jordan!"

"Who can handle what?"

"Oh, nothing! We were talking about, um...Jak and Keira!" With a puzzled look on her face, she turned around, but she didn't stop questioning me. "What's wrong?"

"Erm..." I didn't know what to say. _Let's see. What have Jak and Keira been fighting about lately? Stupid wish! They _haven't _been fighting about anything lately. I guess we'll just have to lie! _"Um, oh yeah. Keira was telling me that she wants another baby and Jak disagrees! Men!" Blake gave me the, "If-this-doesn't-work-and-she-hates-me-too-it's-all-your-fault" look. _Sorry, Blake! I'm just trying to help her!_

"Poor Keira!" she gasped. _Uh oh. _"She needs me!" With no further words, she took off in the direction of the palace. Blake spun around to look at me. "Now look what you've done! Now Keira and Jak are gonna' think she's psycho!"

"She _is _psycho...right now. Come on, we're almost there!" As we neared the Power Station, I thought about what I had said. _"Um, oh yeah. Keira was telling me that she wants another baby and Jak disagrees! Men!" Lie. _Maybe with some off chance Keira _does _want another baby. It would be a miracle to have _that_ happen, let alone have Jak disagree.

When we got inside, Torn stood by himself at one of the consoles. I didn't like it here. Sure, I love to play with computers, but I could make an exception for this place. Wires and cords hung loosely, and weird screens made odd sounds and graphs. Enough to drive one mad, I say! "Hi, Torn!" Blake said cheerfully. Torn peeked over his shoulder and huffed. "What do you want?"

"We need a favor!" I pulled out a slip of paper and laid it on the console. "We need you to go to this site and post, 'Jordan Dronebarger: Open for Any Singles' on that chat forum!"

"Did she ask you to do this? This doesn't sound like Jordan..."

"Oh yeah! She's been dying to get a date for weeks!" _Lie. _Torn continued to stare suspiciously at us. _Please buy it! Please buy it! _"Okay, but if it doesn't work, it was her idea."

"Thanks!" Then we ran out the door. "I just know something's gonna' go wrong," Blake mumbled as we ran through the streets. "She's eventually going to pick it up on the streets."

"How is she going to do that?"

"I'll stand at the front of the palace with a megaphone and yell it through the window!"

"Blake!"

"Okay, I won't. But I think you should tell her." Blake's words haunted me for the rest of the day. I couldn't focus on my work. Apparently this wasn't such a good idea after all. "Um, Jordan, have you talked to Keira today?"

"No, she wasn't home. But thanks for reminding me! I'll talk to her this afternoon." She looked back down at the paper work on her desk. Did I mention that we have our own office? _Pretty sweet. _"We have to get back to work right now." _Guilt...Weighing...Down...On...Mind...Must...Stay...Focused! _"Uh, yeah. Work."

"Are you okay? You've been acting wierd today."

"Perfectly fine!" _Lie. _

* * *

Later that afternoon, I saw Jordan talking to Keira. _Well, I lived a good life. If Keira hears about this, then Jak hears about this. And if Jak hears about this...Oh, I can't even think about it! _"...So I just want you to know that...I'm here for you." _This is it. I'm done for. _"How did you know?" _WHAT? _"A little birdie told me." _Hallelujah! _"I actually haven't told Jak yet..." _This may sound mean, but I hope he doesn't want another baby! _"Need some assistance?" _Oh please, Keira. Just play along until the time is right! _"Thanks, but I can handle it." 

I couldn't believe how lucky I got. But it wouldn't be long before me or Blake cracked. This was just too much! Now I know how Jordan felt when she had tried to get Jak and Keira so long ago!

Blake came to visit me while I was going over some documents for the next meeting. "So, have you told her?"

"Ugh, when are you going to get off my back?"

"When you tell her!" I loved Blake with all my heart, but sometimes, he can be a bit of a pain. "I'll tell her tomorrow! Or..." I thought for a moment. _Maybe Torn hasn't posted yet. I'll just have to find out tomorrow when we leave..._

* * *

"This is weird. All these guys kept on asking me out this morning when I left to get some breakfast!" _Shouldn't have waited. _Jordan left that morning to buy a special breakfast for my birthday. I was surprized she remembered considering all the work she's been doing. 

"I refused them all, politely at least. It's like someone had told everyone in the city that I didn't have a boyfriend..." _You have no idea_! After eating we rounded up all of our papers and left for the meeting. Even though we were a part of the Grand Council, we didn't really look like it. We were supposed to be wearing sophisticated suits with ties and our hair pulled back. Instead, we loosened the ties and let them hang around our necks like scarves. Our hair wasn't up like they suggested, and our neatly rolled up pants were let down to drag on the ground.The sleeves of the blue jackets were rolled up and undone. We looked like party animals. Underneath the jackets we wore black t-shirts, so when we left the meeting,we could take off the itchy-overcoats.

"Jordan! Tiffany! How many times have I told you to fix your uniforms!" Samos scolded. _I thought _I _had a talent for nagging... _"You look like you just came back from a party!"

"We did! It's calledbeing a _teenager_!" Why couldn't he understand that we're rebels. Everyone does it! We're actually starting a new fashion trend in Haven. But no. He just crosses his arms and stares at us for a long long time and shakes his head. Then we're forced to fix ourselves up and go through with the stupid meeting.

Once inside we took our seats and pulled out all of the documents. As Jordan sorted them, I got lost in my own little dream world again...

_Okay, so you haven't been caught yet. You got lucky. But what happens if Jak actually disagrees? I could start a fight! Then they'll get divorced, Jordan will never speak to me again, Blake will break up with me, Keira will take Michael away from Jak, we'll all have to move out of the palace, we'll be poor for the rest of our lives. All this could come from one little sentence posted on a chat forum. Ugh..._

"...And that concludes my presentation. Miss Jordan, Tiffany, what do you think?" Jordan obviously had nothing to say, so she turned to me. "I say we take her name off the chat forum!"

"What?" Everyone was staring at me now. _I wish someone would shoot me... _Jordan glared suspiciously. "What did you do?" _There's no escaping this... _She wouldn't stop. "Okay," I sighed. "Blake and I had Torn post your name on a chat forum and we said that you were currently available. After awhile I started to feel guilty about it. I'm really _really _sorry Jordan. I truly am..."

"You...You really did that?"

"I'm sorry!"

"After I said that I would never see anyone but Michael..."

"Jordan, I can explain-"

"You don't need to..." She left. I suddenly realized that everybody in the council room was staring at _me_, accusing _me _for Jordan's broken heart. _I deserve this. I admit that I was a bad friend... _I lay my head down on the table as the man up front gave his presentation, never asking me for my opinion for the rest of the meeting.

* * *

For days Jordan didn't talk to me _or _Blake. Sometimes she would look at me, frown, look at the floor, and shuffle off. If there was ever a point in your life that everyone made you feel like a monster, this _had _to be it. We attended the meetings together, but she never said anything. Jordan used to be the kind that whenever she got mad, she would go on and on about it for days until she finally got over it. Now, she doesn't say anything.

Keira told Jak about her problem. Again, I saw her and Jordan talking...

"I don't believe it! He feels the same way? That's great, Keira!"

"I know! He's so kind, especially when it comes to our family..." She was right. Jak was the perfect father. Even after a long, hard day at work, he would always come into the play room with his son. He's away a lot, but sometimes, well, we used to take little Mikey up to see his dad. Somehow, I knew that Jak would agree all along.

"Sure it's going to be a lot of work taking care of two children, but think about it! Think of how proud little Michael would feel!"

"Yeah, I felt that way about _my _brothers...until they turned three..." Keira laughed. "What do you think you'd name it?"

"That's a good question. Jak and I haven't really thought about it. I'll ask him tonight. Oh, Jordan. I'm so excited!" With that Keira got up from the table in the dining hall and left. Jordan was left alone. This was my chance. I peeked around the door and sighed. Finally, I got enough courage to step in.

"Jordan, I-"

"Jordan! Tiffany!" My communicator sprang to life and hovered in between us. "We need your help!" Jak was on the other end. "Some kid is down at the Pumping Station setting up bombs everywhere. Get down there before he destroys more pipes!" The commi shut down and floated back into my back pack. Jordan got up from the table without a word. I followed close behind, making sure that I didn't say anything.


	3. Who Is He?

**_Chapter Three: Blue Eyed Boys and Squirrels_**

_Oh, I wish she would just turn around and say she's mad instead of giving me the cold shoulder! _We were almost there, and so far, she hasn't said a word. Sure, occasionally coming over a pot hole or two she would say, "Watch your step," but that didn't count. I caught her looking back at me once, but it was only to check to see if I was still there. Never has Jordan ever been so mad at me.

"Here we are," she said coldly. Explosions could be heard at a distance. "Let's go." Instead of bringing Jak's old gun, she had switched to small pistols that hung ather sides at all times. Haven claimed to be safe, but there had been quite a lot of robberies these past few years, and she didn't want to take her chances. "Are you armed?"

"No, do you think you could-"

SMACK!

"Thanks." She'd thrown one of the pistols and hit me in the arm. _If you weren't so depressed right now... _I cocked the gun and got up against a rock wall ahead of us. When I peeked around, I could see our 'bomb bug's' foot. _Gotcha'. _I shot a warning just below his heel. He jumped with surprize and dropped the bomb he was holding.

BAM!

It landed on one of the pipes. Water sprayed in our faces as we searched for the criminal. "There he is!" I could barely make out his silouette against the flowing water. Jordan jumped through and aimed. "You're under...a-" She gulped and dropped her gun. _What the hell? _I was expecting her to rush over and tackle him to the ground like we normally do, but she stood still. Staring at him. Her knees began to quiver, and her palms were obviously sweaty. If I got any closer I bet I could hear her heart beat_. That's not fair, she was supposed to fall for a well-educated young man_! It wasapparent that she had fallen in love at first sight.

He did look cute, but I didn't fall for him like my friend did. His hair was short and white, but he showed no signs of being over eighteen. If there were any bluer eyes than Jak's his definetely were. They were like neon sea-green orbs. He wore abright green tank top with a pair of denimpants that dragged theground like ours. A tattoo ran up his arm and another small one on his cheek. They appeared to be the symbols from the Baron's rule. No wonder he was bad.

"Uh, Jordan?" Nothing. "Chocolate!" Still nothing. _OH MY GOD! Chocolate didn't work! What do I do? _I smacked her in the arm. Not even a wiggle. "Jordan! Wake up or I'll really kick your ass!" Never took her eyes off of him. He was staring at her, too. I would have thought this was cute if it weren't between my best friend and a crook. "Jordan, I order you to stop this! Jak!" I pulled out my commi and hit all the buttons. "Jak! Hurry, it's Jordan. She won't wake up! I personally think the guy's cute but she thinks he's a god!"

"What? Nevermind, explain it later. I'm on my way!" He hung up, leaving me to try the remaining plans of mine. "Um, look! A monkey!...A dolphin?...How 'bout a puppy?...A KITTEN!" That boy made me sick. What made me even sicker was that he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, round bomb. "No! Leave her alone!"

"Hmph, pathetic..." He tossed the bomb at Jordan's feet.

Beep...Beep..Beep. Beep. Beep, beep, beep. Beepbeepbeep!

BANG!

Well, she woke up. The blast was so intense that it sent Jordan and I flying into the air. I opened my eyes to find one of the most horrifying sights in my life. A Dark Eco pit. I didn't know how it got there, but that wasn't what I was worrying about at the moment. "Jordan!"

"Tiffany!" She made a mad dash to save me, but it was too late. I was swimming around in the horrible substance...

* * *

**Jordan's POV...**

"Tiffany!" I rushed over to the swirling pit and looked around. Nothing. I know I was mad at her, but not so mad that I didn't care that she might die in there! The oozing goo shifted and turned making disgusting noises as it went. _Oh, God, I'll give you anything if you just bring her back!_

SHOOP!

"YAAAAHHH!" _What the hell? _A small object came flying out of the dark pit. It kept going higher and higher until it finally began to descend, screaming all the way down. "OOF!" The little animal landed in a nearby palm tree. I suddenly realized what it was and _who _it was. Tiffany was a squirrel! And a chubby one at that.

"Jordan! Help me! I can't climb trees!"

"You can now."

"What are you talking abou- OH MY GOD!" She looked down at her little furry body, and fell out of the tree. "I said climb it not jump it!" Tiffany glared at me and sat up. "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know, but first thing's first, we have to catch that boy!"

"You mean _maaaan_!" The she-rodent adjusted her face into a dreamy pose. I didn't know what she was talking about. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing? You fell head over heels for him!"

"Huh?

"Guys! I'm glad you're...okay?" Jak came running up from behind us and spotted Tiffany. "I'm not even gonna' ask..."

"That's okay! We're gonna' explain it anyway! Ya' see, Jordan fell in love, guy threw bomb at her, I go hurtling into Dark Eco pit, I come out as fuzzy squirrel. Did I go too fast?" He just shook his head and urged us to follow him back to the city.

"Hey, Tiff. I just noticed something." Shelooked straight up at hme. "What?"

"What happened to your pants?" Panicking,her head shot down ather little fuzzy body. Sure enough,she found that her pants were missing. She still had her t-shirt and jacket, but the jacket dragged the ground and the sleeves hung a foot off her arms. "Ack! Get me some pants, quickly!"

"Tiff, come back!" Jak and I yelled in unison. But it was too late, she had already made it through the door...

* * *

**Tiffany's POV...**

"So lemme' get this straight, Jordan fell in love with this guy-"

"I DIDN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM!" It took forever to explain our situation to the others back at the palace. Nicky, Michael, and Bram crowded around me. "She wooks cute, Daddy!" cried little Bram. He'd never seen someone smaller than him before. Nicky and Michael agreed by nodding their heads and patting me on the head. Never have I ever felt so loved by these toddlers. Being a squirrel might not be so bad after all.

"Oh yeah, Jordan, then what _did _happen?" I asked accusingly. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. "I don't know! It was like he was hypnotizing me..."

"With _loooove_!"

"Shut up, Torn! You weren't there! This is just great, Tiffany's a squirrel and he got away...Damn!" She slammed her hand down on the table. Nicky, Michael, and Bram hid behind the couch. "Jordan! Careful around the children!" yelled Samos. _Well, at least she's not mad at _me _anymore. Who am I kidding, this is worse, she's mad at herself... _She stood calmly and left the room, leaving me alone to explain to the others.

"It looked like she was falling in love with him! Her palms were sweaty, her knees were shaking, and I could practically hear her heart beat from three feet away! It was odd, nothing I did could wake her up!" Samos seemed to be in deep thought. Keira stood and picked up her son. "I'm going to put the babies down..."

"I'll help," said Ashlynn. Without a word Tess went with them. Jak watched his wife leave and turned back to me. "What did he look like?"

"Well, he had white hair that was pretty short, and he had really really bright green eyes. He wore a green tank top and blue jeans. That's the best I can do." I looked down at my squirrely paws. "How can I get rid of my...squirrelyness? I heard that Daxter got turned into an Ottsel this way and he never changed back!" The old Green Sage suddenly spoke up. "I heard that there was a special jewel in the old temple in the Wasteland! Maybe that can change you back to normal..."

"It's dangerous out there, Samos. She could get hurt."

"No one said she had to go alone!" I thought about Jordan. _I wonder if she's up to it... _"I'll go! Let me tell Jordan first!" I sprinted off on all fours towards our room. _This is different...and cool! _

Jordan was sitting on her bed staring out the large window. She wasn't crying, so I thought it would be okay to consult her. "Jordan? Can I talk to you for a second?"

* * *

It was settled. The next morning we began packing our things to head out for the Wasteland. Most of my stuff I couldn't wear anymore, so I didn't even bother to bring an extra change of clothes. Instead, I cut the sleeves of my jacket to where they fit and found a pair of doll pants at the toy shop.

"Are you two sure you want to do this?" Torn asked. I'd never seen him care about us this much. When we first came, he didn't give a damn whether we were okay or not. Jordan nodded. "Just one more thing..." She ran up the stairs and into the elevator. When she came back, she was holding the Morph Gun over her shoulders. "Now we can go. Come on my squirrely friend!"


	4. When We Met

**_Chapter Four: When We Met_**

"Pick up the pace Tiffany!" I didn't understand why we couldn't just _drive _to the other side of the city. It was so unfair! Daxter got to ride on Jak's shoulder. Why couldn't I ride on her's? _Ugh, she's so impossible these days. _"Why can't we drive?" I blurted. "Walking on these little stubs-for-legs is makin' me tired!"

"No! Jak and Daxter didn't always drive, you know. Besides, we don't have a cruiser..."

"That didn't stop you three years ago." Jordan froze. _Aw, crap! _"Oh, sorry."

"No, you're right. Come on, that one over there seems pretty nice..." _Now that's the Jordan I know! _We hopped into a two man cruiser with two steering wheels at each seat, just in case one of us became tired. Once it was excited, she looked around for its owner. Nobody. "Let's take care of business..." _Okay, she's starting to scare me now! _"YAAAAAHH!" I wasn't an expert on the laws, well, I was supposed to be, but this _had _to be speeding.

When we arrived at the city gates, my fur stood on end. "I hate fur, it's more work than normal hair!" Jordan just shook her head and opened the door with just a push of a button. As the gates opened, I could hear foosteps from behind. "Jordan! My squirrely senses are tingling! Stop!" She spun around and flipped out the Morph Gun. Switching it to Blaster Mode, she peeked around the corner from where I heard the person last. It was him...

He stood with an awful smirk. It made me sick. "I heard you were looking for the Sacred Pearl," he said in a low, husky tone. "I was wondering if I could tag along." The teen wasn't armed, but I could tell that he was definetly up to something.

"Fine."

"WHAT!"

"Come on, Tiff," she said as she cuffed him. "If he gets in our way, we'll leave him." I looked back up at the suspicious criminal. He still didn't look worried. "I say we take him straight to jail!"

"Let's go," he said as he stepped out into the desert, Jordan following close behind. "Remember, any funny business..."

"I know, I know, you'll leave me behind..."

* * *

"Move it!" Things were going slow as we made our way across the desert sand. Once or twice I was blown back by a gust of wind, which only made things slower.. By now I had begun to wish that we were back at home watching TV with the babies enjoying late night snacks without permission while the parents were away. _Stupid...boy. _"Say, what's your name anyway?" 

"Me? I'm Jordan."

"What a coincidence! Her name is-" Jordan smacked her hand over my mouth. "My name's _Elizabeth_." I didn't know why she was lying about her name, but by the tone of her voice, I could tell that she wasn't happy with using her middle name. Jordan and Jordan would not get along, that's for sure. "So Elizabeth..." She flinched. "Why do you want the Sacred Pearl?"

"It's none of your concern." She picked me up and put me on her shoulder. "Why do _you _want it?"

"I have to go..._visit _someone. That's all I can tell you." Jordan shook her head and trudged on. "Nice name you've got. Reminds me of somebody I know."

"Who?"

"You'll see when I think you're ready and trustworthy enough."

"You don't like me do you?"

"You turned my best friend into a squirrel, what's not to like?" _Oh, good one Jordi!_

"So _that's _why you want the pearl!" _Leave us alone!_

"If you must know, yes. That's why we want the pearl. How did you know its name?" _Yeah, how did you know its name?_

"I've been around these parts once or twice. Trust me."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I haven't shot you yet..." Even with his cuffs on, he stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small pistol. Indeed, if he wanted to, he could've shot either one of us. "Trust me now?" Jordan, or should I say Elizabeth, glared daggers with her eyes. "Gimme' the gun." She held out her hand and he placed his pistol into it. "I still don't know..."

* * *

"I'm hungry!" I shouted. We'd been out here for two days and there was no sign of any temple. "J-...Elizabeth! Why didn't you bring any food?" 

"I'm sorry! We'll find something, don't worry."

"Do you see any food shops around here? Face it, we're dead!" Jordan bowed his head. "I have to agree with the rat. This might be it..."

"Shut up! Both of you!" _Oh no, anger! _Sparks of Dark Eco sparked from her eyes. "Don't tell me when we're gonna' die and how we're gonna' die!" Claws sprang from the tips of her fingers. "If you two don't stop whining..." Tattoos wound around her arms and legs. "Then I'm going to kill you if famine doesn't!" Finally, horns appeared on her head and tail whipped around madly as Dark Jordan was set free. "Take it easy, pal! We didn't mean it!"

"Grrrrr..." Slowly she faded back to normal. "Wow, I feel better!" Her eyes lightened back to the emerald green of the thirteen year-old that I missed so much. "Soooo, all that time, it was Dark J-Elizabeth that was making you so irratable?"

"I guess so! Come on! We've got a pearl to get!" _Hm, I think Torn has a dark side, too... _My new friend Elizabeth began to _skip_! She even started to whistle! _Neat, I didn't know she could whistle. _While the cheerful Elizabeth pranced along the sand, Jordan stood with his mouth hanging wide open. "Wh-what was that!"

"Oh, I guess I should explain. You see, we're not originally from here. There's another world out there that we used to live in. My friend Jak came for me one night and took me to Haven where I was captured. They tested me with Dark Eco and every time I got mad I would go beserk! Now, I can change back and forth from a monster to a normal teenager. And I guess if I keep Dark...Elizabeth locked up for too long, she'll get pretty damn mad..." Jordan nodded. "I get it. I have something to tell you, but I guess I'll wait since you're in a good mood."

"Oh, yes. Please don't ruin it! I haven't seenJ-Elizabeth so happy since Michael was born!" He frowned. "Michael? Is Jak his father?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Mmmm, nevermind. I'll tell you later." Elizabeth shrugged. "Let's go already!" She tugged on his cuffs roughly and he flinched. "Oops, sorry!" To my surprize, she unlocked the cuffs and threw them behind a nearby rock. "There ya' go!" Once Elizabeth skipped out of hearing range, Jordan picked me up and put me on his shoulder. _I wish people would stop picking me up without asking. _He leaned over in my ear and whispered. "Is she always like this?"

"Nope. I think everybody needs a dark side to turn into, then there would be more morning people!"

"Ugh, I hate morning people!"

"So does Elizabeth!" _Yes! I got it right! _"Um, just out of curiosity, do you like her?" He stopped, letting Elizabeth skip even further away. "Can you keep it a secret?"

"Sure thing. That is, if you pay well..." Jordan pushed me off of his shoulder with his pointer finger. "Well, I know she wasn't falling in love with me that day. It's...it's something I have to tell _her_ about first."

"That's no fun! I _always _know stuff before Elizabeth..." He laughed and ran to catch up with our so called _Elizabeth..._


	5. Nothing Left From Yesterday

**_Chapter Five: Lord Knows How_**

**This is a really sad chapter. Prepare your tissues!**

That night my Jordan and I slept with the other Jordan in between us, just to be sure he didn't run away. I slept rather lightly due to the fact that Jordan kept reciting the prophecy over and over again. "...to the Alimighty Jak, Jordan, and Tiffany." _Finally, that's gotta' be the eighth time! _"Why does she keep on reciting Mar's Prophecy?" The other Jordan was wide awake. "You see...No, I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because, if I do, something terrible might happen..."

"What are you guys talkin' about?" Jordan flipped over and sat up. "Why do you keep saying Mar's Prophecy?" the he-Jordan asked. "You've been repeating it all night!" She sighed. _Oh, please, Jordan. Don't tell him your real name!...Or mine! _"This might sound crazy, but that squirrel, she's Tiffany, the Spirit of the Ancient Precursorian Mark." He turned to me with a raised eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, and I'm Jordan, the Spirit of the Beast... I didn't want to tell you our real names until I thought you were trustworthy enough." Jordan looked up at the sky, and so did we.

Purple clouds shrouded the sky, covering the once beautiful stars in shadows. "Jordan, I-" he began, but was cut off by a distant rumbling. "Damn!" he said, getting up off the ground. "When it rains here, it floods, hard." My best friend stood up and looked around. "It rains out here?"

"Rarely, but when it does..." He looked down at the ground. "The people caught in it usually die... We're pretty close to the city of Spargus, we should go there now." Jordan took off in a jog east of our destination. I sprinted off after, the other Jordan close behind. "We can come back for the pearl later!" she called back, keeping her eyes focused on where she was going. I jumped up onto her shoulder, growing tired of all the running we'd been doing lately.

We had managed to survive by finding an old oasis in the desert where we fed on ripe coconuts and water. Up until now I had been thanking the Lord that he had given us such luck. Now, it seems that our luck streak has just run out. Flashes of lightning and booms of thunder got louder and closer as we made our way quickly and quietly to Spargus. I'd never been there before, but by the way Jordan described it, right now it sounds like heaven.

"There's the city!" he-Jordan shouted. I could seetough yetbeat-down stone walls in the distance. "We're almost there." _Oh, thank God! _Suddenly, I could hear a faint rumbling noise, and it wasn't the thunder. "Damn, Marauders! We'll have to fight them!" _Why do we have to fight Harry's dad? _"Well, let's do it!" Jordan pulled out her Morph Gun and set it to Vulcan Fury. The rumbling grew louder, and louder. I couldn't take it anymore. "Jordan! Don't kill Harry's dad! I'll do anything if you just let him live!"

"Not those Marauders, _those _Marauders!" She pointed above the hill to where three dangerous looking vehicles jumped over it. "Oh...That still doesn't seem pleasant."

"You're right, rat. This'll make things a living hell!" They screeched to a halt in front of us and six bulky men hopped out. _He's right. This does NOT look good... _The men drew out huge swords and charged at us. I crouched onto Jordan's back as she began to fire. Never have I seen so much blood and screaming. One of them tackled the boy to the ground and raised his giant sword. But my friend was smarter than he. She kicked the man off of him and blew him a fatal shot with the butt of her gun to his head. _Ouch. _Yet another Marauder ran up from behind. He slashed Jordan across the back! I was lucky enough to jump off before he cut her.She squealed in pain and knelt to the ground. He held his sword high to deliver his last attack. But the other Jordan swiftly drew the pistol that Jordan had returned to him. The Marauder screamed before falling to the ground. Dead.

Jordan stood shakily and timidly touched the gash on her back. The other Jordan came around to examine it. "Yep, he got ya' pretty good." Indeed he did. The cut came from across her left shoulder all the way down to her hip. "If it's not treated, you could get a pretty bad disease."

"Jordan!" I ran up my friend's leg and hugged her neck. "If you get sick, and the disease doesn't kill you, I will!" She put she put a comforting arm around me. "Don't worry, Tiff, everything's gonna' be fi-" She didn't get to finish her sentence before a sharp whistle shrilled in our ears. "What the hell!" It was rain. Rain so heavy that it whistled as it sped across the Wasteland. "RUN!" screamed he-Jordan as we sprinted towards the city. Unfortunatley, the wall of rain caught us.

Jordan was right, it did rain hard out here hard out here, hard enough to pound the elves to the ground. Jordan slung a protective arm around me as she slid me into her backpack, but her backpack fell to the ground, her going with it. She landed on top of it, leaving me no air. I poked my head out to breath and squealed in horror. The other Jordan had managed to get up off the ground, but my friend was less fortunate. Even through the thick wall of rain I could see a deep blue fazing through her lips and her once pink face pasted over with a sickening pale color. "OH MY GOD! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER!"

"It's the cut on her back! Plus, she doesn't have much fat or muscle to fight of the freezing rain!" He couldn't have been more right, Jordan didn't have and ounce of fat on her.Jordan had more muscle than she did and I was benifited with both fat and fur. He picked her up like a mother would her baby and trudged through the mud and rain to the city gates. We were only ten feet away, so it didn't take long for us to get there. I made it my clinging to his leg.

Once inside, the shrill of the rain became faint due to the metal covering that sheilded the city during a storm. Still, we wasted no time. We ran through the streets searching for a hospital. Sig was standing near what appeared to be the Wasteland Palace. "Sig! Jordan needs a doctor!"

"Damn!" he exclaimed, and snatched Jordan out of the boy's hands. "Let's go! I jumped onto his shoulder as we once again took off. I looked down at her pitiful looking body. _Don't worry, we'll help you! Just hang in there! _We reached the hospital within a couple of minutes and rushed inside. Nurses crowded around us asking for a stretcher from others. Jordan was loaded up and rolled into the emergency room where the doctors waited.

It seemed like forever waiting for them to come in and out. Everytime they would just come out and say, "She seems to be getting worse," and that only made the tension thicker. Sig had called Jak and the others to come, and they were there within a matter of ten minutes. I was surprized to see the toddlers running at their feet. "Why did you bring them? They might get scared!"

"We couldn't find anyone to babysit on such short notice since you two were the only ones we had!" said Keira. She picked up her son and sat down next to Jak. Daxter paced around. "What happened?"

"She was cut on the back," said Jordan. Everyone's eyes widened. "You're the one who blew up the Pumping Station!"

"He's also the one who saved her life!" I yelled. "Jordan here fought off the Marauder that slashed her and carried her to Spargus!" Jak lifted his eyebrow. "You're Jordan, too? Weird."

"As I was saying, the chill was so intense that immediatly infected her cut, and the fact that she had no muscle or fat didn't help. Her lips were a bright blue color and her hands were too. She didn't move much either." I nodded my head. "Damn Marauders!" Torn set his head in his hand resting on his knee. "I just hope she makes it..."

"Wow, you never cared about her before!" Little Michael looked up at his dad. "Daddy, what's goin' on?" His innosence seemed almost unshatterable. Jak pulled him out of Keira's arms and held him. "Jordi's sick. Very, very sick." Mikey'e eyes widened in fear. "Will Jordi come home?" My heart was broken. _Will she come home? _Tess couldn't help but let a tear drop to the floor as her son repeated the same question, and so did Nicky. The little boys began to cry, too, and so did I, but silently.

Several hours passed us by. Again, the same nurse came back. "Still no sign of improvement. You could be here all night. Let me get you some blankets." Sheets and quilts were brought to us as we propped ourselves agains stone pillars and walls. Eventually the babies cried themselves to sleep sitting in their father's and mother's arms. _I wish _our _parents were here. They would always make everything better. _Without warning, I began to sob. "What's wrong, Tiffany?" Ashlynn asked. I sniffed. "I just wish that our parents were here. Right now Jordan would be in her dad's arms while her mother would coo her and tell her that everything would be okay! My parents would do the same!" I slung myself on the ground. Jordan picked me up. His face was pale and his eyes were red. He must have been crying, too. "Don't worry, she'll make it. And I'm sure that wherever your parents are, they're praying for the both of you..."

"Where are your parents?" He closed his eyes and answered. "I'll tell you later..." His neon green eyes shined with a fresh wave of tears. Something else was bothering him, but I dare not bring it up. I jumped down onto the floor where little Bram and his parents lay. Softly, I stroked his fur and begin to sing the low tune of a song that I once sang with Jordan: Hello.

The slow mournful song brought more tears to my eyes as the rest began to cry too. "Um, excuse me..." All heads shot at the door to the doctor that was tending to Jordan. "Is Jordan okay?" I asked with a croaky voice. Everyone stared at him as he pulled out a clipboard. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm going to need you to sign these forms-"

"She's going home! Those are her release forms!" Daxter jumped up, waking all of the children. Michael got all excited. "Jordi's comin' home!" They danced in a circle in rejoice, thankful that their godmother was okay. "No, these are her death requests. Miss Jordan died at exactly twelve thirty four this morning. I'm so sorry." He turned and walked away, leaving the papers on the bench.

_What did he just say? _Mikey, Nick, and Bram stopped dancing. "J-Jordi?" stammered Bram. Nicky and Michael looked at each other, then back at their parents. "Daddy? What's happened? Where's Jordi?" Jak's face was pale and his eyes were fighting back tears. "Sh-she's...dead..."

"Dead?" The infants didn't understand death. They were too young, it was only natural for them to be confused. Torn stood up. "Oh my God," he whispered, covering his eyes with one hand. Ashlynn threw herself into his other arm hugging him around his muscular body. Keira, unable to contain herself, sobbed into Jak's shoulder, who quickly hugged her and set his chin on her head. The babies ran to their parents and wailed. Jordan slammed his fist into a stone pillar. "DAMN IT! I SHOULD'VE RUN FASTER!" He leaned his head up against it and choked back tears and held back sniffs. And me, I couldn't tell what was happening. I was busy sorting things out. It happened all so quickly...

_Disease...Freezing...Jordi...Forms...Died...This morning...Sorry...Dead. _"Jordan..." Suddenly, three nurses wheeled a stretcher out into the waiting room. "JORDAN!" Everyone but the mothers and their sons crowded around the white sheet covered Jordan. Sadly, one of the nurses pulled back the sheet revealing my best friends face. Her eyes were open. They were no longer the bright green emeralds that I once knew and loved. Instead, they were mint green bottomless pits. Her lips were white, and so was her entire face. The brown locks of hair that dangled in her face all the time were pulled back, showing her pasty forehead. The nurse covered her back up and began to roll her away.

"NO! SHE WOULD HAVE LIVED IF YOU HAD TRIED HARDER! YOU BASTARDS! YOU SICK, HEARTLESS BASTARDS! YOU!" I pointed at the he-Jordan. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU DIDN'T GET TO HER QUICK ENOUGH! JAK! YOU LET HER GO OUT THERE! YOU LET HER BATTLE RECKLESSLY! NOW JORDAN'S DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME! DEAD, DEAD, DEAD!" I threw myself on the floor as everything went black. The only things I could hear were the faint sobs of Keira, Ashlynn, and Tess along with their sons.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to..._

"G'bye...pal," I whispered before I passed out from lack of air...

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping!  
Hello, I'm still here,_

_Nothing left of yesterday!_

**Sorry I made you cry, Tiffany Weasley! And sorry for those of you that ran out of tissues. Sad. Really sad. The next chapter isn't as sad but still, enough to make a person cry!**

**P.S.- Thanks for the hug Hairy!**

**Hairy hops out from behind computer and hugs me again.**

**Awwwww!**


	6. Three Dreams Passing

**_Chapter Six: One Year's Passing_**

I woke up in our room in the palace the next night. _It's _your _room now. Jordan's gone. _"Jordan..." _Do something to take your mind off of her...No, she was your best friend. You can't. _"Jak! Keira!" They came running into the room. "Tiffany...Are you alright?" Keira asked in that sweet voice that would normally make me feel better. It was a wonder why she wasn't still crying. You could tell they were, though. Jak's young-looking face had faded into that of a strong old man's, only making me feel worse. His wife's face was red from all of her sobbing, and her hair was messy. "Yeah, I guess."

"Tiffany? Are you sure?"

"Yes." Keira shook her head and sat down at the edge of my bed. She pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. To Jordan she was like a sister. To me, she's like a mother. No wonder Michael turned out so sweet. Daxter and his family entered the room. "There's sleeping beauty!" he said in a half-hearted voice, attempting to make me feel better. _Nice try, Dax. But I don't think it's gonna' work. _Tess and Bram came behind him, Bram in her arms. The poor babies didn't care that their parents offered them new toys or nice things. They wanted their friend back, and so did I.

"Where's Torn? And Ashlynn?"

"They're back in Spargus. They were the only ones strong enough to..." Jak stopped short. I knew what he was talking about. They went back for Jordan. "Wh-when's her f-funeral going to be held?" struggled Tess. With every word she hugged her son closer. "This Saturday," answered Keira. She leaned closer to Jak. "She'll be buried...underneath Mar's Memorial." _Jordan...buried. _Those were the last words that I had ever hoped to hear in my life. For all of the years that I had known Jordan, I was hoping that we would die together so neither one of us would have to deal with the pain and suffering. But she left before me, and now it was time for the pain. I wasn't the only one who would suffer, though. Suddenly, without even knowing why, I giggled. Jak looked hurt. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"I guess I was just thinking of this one time...that, Jordan and I, we were at this party for my twelvth birthday. We were going up the stairs and she decided to hop a few, and she fell..." Jak smiled. "She really did that?"

"Mm hm, a scratch down her back and a bruise on her head." _A scratch on her back...that's what killed her. _I stopped laughing. Daxter jumped up on my bed next to Jak. "She sounded like a real clutz back then."

"Yeah, she was really clumsy. Once, she broke her wrist while standing on her tippy toesbalancing on a stool." Everyone around me laughed out loud at the memory that only Jordan, her family, and I knew about. "Heh, heh! Jordi silly!"squeaked little Bram, suddenly awakening to all the comotion. "Where's the other babies?"

"They're asleep, Bram just misses Jordan."

"Jordi," he whined, forgetting all about the funny memory. Tess gave him a loving squeeze to let him know that everything was going to be okay. But everything wasn't going to be okay, not for me at least. I lay back down on the pillow. "Hey, guys, I'm going to get some sleep. Big meeting tomorrow."

"Look, Tiff, you don't have to go..."

"No really, Jordan would've gone no matter what was wrong with her." With that, I closed my eyes and fell asleep...

* * *

_"Jordan! Come here!" Jordan came running across the street. "Check this out!" I tapped my hand on the glass window and the puppy on the other side lifted his head. It barked at us, happy to once again come visit him/ "Poor thing, nobody will buy him because of the nick in his ear!" She placed her hand on the glass. "Wait here..." Jordan went inside. A few minutes later, she came back out the the little Crocadog with the nick in its ear in her arms. "Jordan! You know Jak won't let you keep it!"_

_"I know." She put the puppy down. "Who said he has to know?" The little puppy ran around her, thankful that she freed him from the pet shop. I shook my head. _This'll never work. _"Jordan, do you remember what happened the last time you got a pet?"_

_"I don't think so..."_

_"Daisy? Shaggy? Bunny Fou Fou? Chance? Ceasar? Ben Hermie?"_

_"Ben Hermie wasn't even mine!"_

_"But he belonged to your family!" Out of the corner of my eye I could see the little puppy running off. "Look, what's the worst that could happen?"_

_SKREEEE! BA-DOOM! Jordan turned around and screamed in horror. "OH MY GOD!" The little pup had tried to cross the street and got hit by a low flying cruiser. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Well, look at it this way; at least you didn't get attached to it!"_

* * *

"Agh!" I awoke with a start. "Aw, man...It was just a dream." The memory was funny, but it was still painful to think of Jordan at the moment. _If I have another dream, I'll stay awake..._

* * *

_"Hurry up, Jordan, we're gonna' be late!" She ran up the steps of the palace and climbed inside the elevator. "I can't believe that Michael's already two!"_

_"Yeah..." Her voice trailed off. "What's wrong?"_

_"Karson would've been four today. I promised him that I would attend all of his birthdays."_

_"Don't worry, it'll be okay. Let's gocelebrate with Michael. At least you're celebrating _somebody's _birthday! Just pretend it's Karson blowing out those candles!" She nodded. When we got to the top, Mikey was playing with his new toy cruiser. "Varooom!" he growled, making the cruiser run into a fake dog. Jordan knelt beside him. "Now that's not very nice!" she scolded,and picked up a littled doll and ran over it. "Pretend that's Tiffany!"_

_"Oh, yeah? Two can play at that game, missy!" Michael seemed confused that we were playing with his stuff, and I don't blame him. How often do you see two teenagers playing with a two year-old's toys? After awhile of teasing each other, Jak walked into theplayroom. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked. We wet down the toys and looked up innocently. "Nothing!"_

* * *

"That's it!" I sat up, preparing to stay up the rest of the night. Suddenly, I began to feel drowsy again. Slowly but surely, I fell asleep against my own will...

* * *

_"No, these are her death requests. Miss Jordan died at exactly twelve thirty four this morning. I'm so sorry." He turned and walked away, leaving the papers on the bench._

_What did he just say? Mikey, Nick, and Bram stopped dancing. "J-Jordi?" stammered Bram. Nicky and Michael looked at each other, then back at their parents. "Daddy? What's happened? Where's Jordi?" Jak's face was pale and his eyes were fighting back tears. "Sh-she's...dead..."_

_"Dead?" The infants didn't understand death. They were too young, it was only natural for them to be confused. Torn stood up. "Oh my God," he whispered, covering his eyes with one hand. Ashlynn threw herself into his other arm hugging him around his muscular body. Keira, unable to contain herself, sobbed into Jak's shoulder, who quickly hugged her and set his chin on her head. The babies ran to their parents and wailed. Jordan slammed his fist into a stone pillar. "DAMN IT! I SHOULD'VE RUN FASTER!" He leaned his head up against it and choked back tears and held back sniffs. And me, I couldn't tell what was happening. I was busy sorting things out. It happened all so quickly..._

_Disease...Freezing...Jordi...Forms...Died...This morning...Sorry...Dead. "Jordan..." Suddenly, three nurses wheeled a stretcher out into the waiting room. "JORDAN!" Everyone but the mothers and their sons crowded around the white sheet covered Jordan. Sadly, one of the nurses pulled back the sheet revealing my best friends face. Her eyes were open. They were no longer the bright green emeralds that I once knew and loved. Instead, they were mint green bottomless pits. Her lips were white, and so was her entire face. The brown locks of hair that dangled in her face all the time were pulled back, showing her pasty forehead. The nurse covered her back up and began to roll her away._

_"NO! SHE WOULD HAVE LIVED IF YOU HAD TRIED HARDER! YOU BASTARDS! YOU SICK, HEARTLESS BASTARDS! YOU!" I pointed at the he-Jordan. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU DIDN'T GET TO HER QUICK ENOUGH! JAK! YOU LET HER GO OUT THERE! YOU LET HER BATTLE RECKLESSLY! NOW JORDAN'S DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME! DEAD, DEAD, DEAD!" I threw myself on the floor as everything went black. The only things I could hear were the faint sobs of Keira, Ashlynn, and Tess along with their sons._

* * *

"AGHHHHH!"I screamed, hurling the pillow at the wall. Keira came running in. She cradled my tiny body against her as I sobbed. _Just go away, Jordan! If you're going to die just leave me alone! _I knew that Jordan would never leave me alone. She wouldn't leave anyone alone. Not for the rest of our lives. _For the rest of our lives... _Poor Keira cried with me. Soon, the whole palace was awake. Everyone was in my room. Crying. Together. _Everyone except him..._

"Where is he?" They looked confused. "Who?"

"Jordan!" Jak lowered his head. "You see, we would have been able to let him go if Jordan had survived. But since he didn't really save her, we had to place him under arrest."

"Then I will visit him tomorrow. There's something that he needs to tell Jordan."


	7. Another Friend in Need

**_Chapter Seven: Another Friend in Need_**

"Right this way, Miss Tiffany." A Freedom Fighter was kind enough to lead me into the prison. It was scary here. _So this is what Jak was talking about. This is where Jordan was held captive. _We stopped in front of a rusty old door. The guard unlocked it and dragged Jordan out. He no longer had that bright green tank top that we first saw him in. Instead, he wore a ratty long sleeved shirt with the number 284 written across the chest. His pants were still the same, only a little dirtier. In summary, he looked plain pitiful.

"I need to speak with him alone please."

"But-"

"GO!" Even though I was a squirrel, I could still kick the living hell out of people if I tried hard enough. The guard left Jordan and I alone. Once the coast was clear, I jumped over him and unlocked the cuffs. "What are you doing? We'll get in trouble!"

"Since when did you care?" He opened his mouth to say something, but failed. "I presume you've heard about Jordan's funeral?" He shook his head "no." It had been three days since my dream night, and it was becoming a lot easier to talk about my friend's passing, thoughI haven't been myself lately. "It's being held this Saturday at Mar's Memorial. They're going to read her death requests. Word is that she wanted you to be at her funeral."

"It's so bizarre. She knew she was going to die and she faced it head on." I though of all of Jordan's near death experiences. I guess that's what makes a true warrior: being able to except death. "It doesn't matter, they won't let me out of here."

"True, but I've got a plan."

"What's that?"

"You'll see tonight." As a part of my plan, the guard came back. Messing up my clothes and hair, I threw myself on the floor. "Guard, help me!" He charged at Jordan, taking him down to the ground. "He attacked me! He wouldn't stop hitting me!"

"By the law of Haven City, you are here by sentenced to death by Dark Eco injections!" Jordan's eyes widened in fear. He stole a quick glance at me. I winked to let him know that he should play along. Then he gave me a smirk and was thrown into the cell.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Jak asked as I put some extra clothes and a couple of bites of food intohis backpack. I nodded and jumped onto his shoulder. We strode casually through the prison without anyone noticing. "I hope he's here..." He opened the doors to one of the main offices and inside was Captain Garret, one of Jordan's close friends. We haven't seen much of him lately. He always got dragged off on a mission or we were to busy to come and see him. "Jak! It's good to...see you?" Garret stopped and stared at me. "Tiffany? Is that you? I heard about what happened to you. How's Jordan?" _Oh, sure, you hear about me turning into a squirrel but you don't hear about Jordan dying! _"Dead." 

"Come again."

"She's dead. She died in Spargus three days ago..."

"Oh my God," he whispered and sat down. "I can't believe this. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"There's this boy that we need you to rescue. His name is Jordan, word is that you've got the keys for the holding cell that he'sin."

"I'll be right back!" Garret left with a couple of keys. Jak and I decided to stay still until he returned. "Man, I really miss Jordan," mumbled Jak. He was staring down at the floor. "She really didn't deserve this...Hmmm, I wonder..."

"Wonder what?"

"Would you like to speak with your families?"

"More than anything! That is, except to bring Jordan back."

"I can connect the two worlds so that you can talk with them." I was so excited with the fact that I could talk to my parents again. _But you still have to tell Jordan's that she's dead..._

"I'm back!" Captain Garret came into the room with Jordan behind him. Jak gave him his extra clothes and he changed in the closet next to us. Once he was finished, we slipped out the back window and made our way to the palace...

* * *

"It's ready, Tiff." Jak gave me my communicator. "You can call them anytime you like." I dialed my home phone number and waited. My mom answered the phone. "Hello?" 

"Mom, it's me."

"TIFFANY! Where are you?"

"I can't tell you that. Listen, there's something that I have to tell you..." _Here goes... _"Jordan and I were taken to a place far far away, that's all I can tell you. They only want to help us and we only want to help them. We can never come back to Tennessee. About Jordan, she's..." Jak sat beside me. "Just tell them," he whispered. "They need to know..."

"Jordan's dead. She died three days ago." I could hear a squeal over the commi. "Are you serious, Tiffany? Oh my God."

"I know, Mom. Tell her family, they have to know. And say hello will Dad and Will for me." Then I hung up. When I looked up from the communicator, I could see Jordan. Crying silently. Deep down I knew something besides Jordan's death was bothering him, and tomorrow I would ask him. I guess it's fair to say that he's a friend now, and whatever he needs, we'll be there.

_You're too important for anyone,  
There's somthing wrong with everything you see.  
But I, I know who you really are,  
You're the one who cries when you're alone._

_But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself?  
You can't escape.  
You can't escape._

_You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality.  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries.  
You're left to face yourself alone._

_I realize you're afraid  
But you can't abandon everyone.  
You can't escape.  
You don't want to escape._

_I am so sick of speaking words that no one understands.  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?  
I can hear you in a whisper  
__But you can't even hear me screaming._

_I realize you're afraid  
But you can't reject the whole world.  
You can't escape.  
You won't escape.  
You can't escape.  
You don't want to escape._

**I've been using a lot of songs haven't I? I'll stop for awhile. The next chapter is at my funeral.**

**Cries for dead self**

**As sad as it sounds, it's actually pretty funny once it gets started. The depression is over!**

**Crowd cheers in background**

**Go, me!**


	8. To Hell and Back

**_Chapter Eight: To Hell and Back_**

Saturday had come faster than I had thought. Jordan's funeral was that afternoon, and I was already at Mar's Memorial. Flowers decorated the whole statue from head to toe, and a beautiful ivory coffin lay at his feet. Two Freedom Fighters protected it. Tears rolled down my cheek one after another. _Save it for the funeral, Tiff. _So I turned and left without saying goodbye to my best friend.

_What good what it do, she can't hear you..._

_Yes she can... _"WHAT THE HELL!"

_Presicley!_

"Jordan?"

_Mm hm, fresh from hell! _I couldn't believe it. "Jordan? Wh-where are you?"

_In your memories. I can talk to you as long as you remember me! _"Jordan, wait!" It was too late. She had already left. _Why death? Why Jordan? _I knew that Jordan didn't deserve death. No part of her did. Except... _Her darker self. _That's why she was killed. That's why I was tormented so badly by those memories. It was her fault. _I can talk to you as long as you remember me! _"I will always remember her," I said to myself. "How can I forget her?" People walking past stared at me. _Quit thinking aloud!_

_I'm back!_

_Jordan! How can I remember you?_

_Easy, just think of all of those good times while standing next to me. Oh, how pitiful did I look?_

_Pretty damn pitiful._

_Shit, I was hoping to look pretty when I died. Ah well, see ya'!_ Then she was gone. _I have to tell Jak. _I ran through the streets calling his name. "Jak! Jak!" I found him in the bazaar with Mikey. _Should I tell him around Mike? It doesn't matter, he must know! _"Jak! I have something important to tell you!"

"Well, spit it out!"

"Jordan isn't dead!"

* * *

"So you're saying that if you go up there, and think happy thoughts about her, she can talk to you?" I'd just gotten through explaining it to the rest. "I don't believe you!" 

"She talked to me! I know what she said!" Samos was staring at me like I was crazy. "Prove it!"

"Fine then! Hey, Jordan!"

_What do you want? _came the echoish voice. Everyone's mouthes hung wide open. _Hurry up, Tiffany, or you'll be late for the funeral! _She went away and the room was silent. "I-I can't believe it. She isn't dead!" I nodded my head. "Told ya'!"

"Well, let's get to the funeral!" The deal was settled. Once I went up to say my prayers, I would think of all those good times and everything would go back to normal. Or so I thought...

* * *

A large crowd was gathered around the coffin, mourning the loss of their beloved Jordan. While the people of Haven wept and prayed, I smiled the biggest smiles that I had ever smiled in my entire life. Some of the people stared at me like I was a heartless fool, but I didn't care, they didn't know my plan. Jordan sat behind the giant shoulder of Mar's Memorial, watching as the citizen's listened to the minister's speech.

"...and so we say our sad goodbyes to our trusted heroine, Jordan of America..." _Finally. _"Would her friends and family please step forth to say their prayers for the dead?" We all nodded and stepped forth. Mar stood towering before us with his mighty frame shadowing the coffin. As I peered inside, I could see that they had taken the liberty of closing her eyes and letting her hair flow freely in her face. Her once pale lips were covered with pink again, probably with make up or lip gloss. In her hand she held a beautiful flower that I knew and missed: the Iris, the state flower of Tennessee. I bowed my head. _Oh, Jordan, you've been so kind to me. You've been the best friend that I've ever had! I hope that wherever you are, you're happy, happier than you were here at least... _My body felt light. _It's like...She's a part of me!_

"Now thatyou've prayed, I would like to read off her death requests." _Hurry up, we don't have all night! _said Jordan, showing up for her own funeral."Her first request is that Miss Tiffany recieve all of her savings and banking acount..." _Hm,I kind of like you dead Jordan!_

_Shut up. _"Her second request is that her most prized possesions be kept safe by King Jak..."_Does this mean that Jak gets his gunback. _I could hear her sniffing. _Yes. _"Her third request is that the trusted warrior that fought beside her, Jordan, be released of all charges against him and that he has a home in King Jak's palace." The crowd began to whisper with wonder. I managed to hear one citizen say, "Wow, that girl must have been way over her head letting a criminal go. She probably would've let the whole prison go if she hadn't been killed." _That's it, I'm gonna' open up a hundred year old case ofChinese whoop ass on you! _

"You take that back you bastard!" I yelled, getting all of Haven City's attention. The man looked up from the woman sitting next to him and frowned. "Oops, I didn't think anyone could hear that."

"Guess again! Why don't you share it with the whole crowd?" Jordan jumped down from the statue, obviously disturbed by what the man had said. "Yes, do tell."

"Uh...um," he stammered. The boy seized him by the arm and pulled him out of the crowd. "Go on! Say it!"

"If she hadn't been killed," he mumbled. "WHERE THEY CAN HEAR YOU!"

"IF SHE HADN'T BEEN KILLED SHE PROBABLY WOULD'VE LET THE WHOLE PRISON GO!" he screamed. All of the citizens gasped. "That's right, you heard me. I'll bet she was planning to turn against the city! 'Our Savior,' the Prophecy says, well screw the Prophecy!" Three Freedom Fighters tackled him down to the ground. "She would have turned against us! I just know it!" he called as they dragged him away to the prison.

_Mental, that one, _mumbled Jordan. I shook my head and anwered. _I'm just glad that I can talk to you!_

_You can not only talk to me, but I'm a part of you now! I can even see what you see!_

_Does this mean you're going with me on my dates._

_Mm hm!_

_Damn it! _

_Shhh, there's more requests! _"And her last request is that she be buried with the Sacred Pearl..." The crowd began to whisper again. _Jordan! What did you do that for?_

_You'll see if you go get it...Just don't bury me yet! _"Listen to her request!" I shouted. "Do it for the Spirit of the Beast! She deserves to have what she wants!" Haven City nodded in agreement. "I say we get that pearl!" Captain Garret stepped up with Jordan behind him. "We're with you all the way!" A cheer arose from the crowd as we closed the coffin and turned to the minister. "Don't bury her. We'll be back in less than a week!" Garret, Jordan, Jak, Daxter, and I left the funeral and began to pack our things for the journey. "Just one thing, Jak."

"What's that?"

"Can we drive there?"

**Yay! A new adventure! Hang tight for the next chapter! It's been almost a couple of months since I've been on fanfiction, so I've decided to get myself a muse!**

**Yay!**

**His name Ham!**

**Pig jumps out from behind my computer.**

**Ham: Hello, everyone! My name is Ham! I will be commenting Jordan's stories and how much they stink...I mean rock!**

**Jordan: I heard that!**

**Ham runs of squealing.**

**Jordan: Next time, I'm getting a cow...**

**Ham comes back.**

**Ham: You wouldn't really replace me would you?**

**Jordan: Of course not!**

**Jordan and Ham hug.**

**Awwwww!**


	9. Jak's Point of View

**_Chapter Nine: Jak's Point of View_**

"Is everybody ready?" I asked. We were just about to set out for the Sacred Pearl. Tiffany, Jordan, Daxter, Captain Garret, and I were chosen for the mission. I said I would never go out on a mission like this again. Not for Haven City at least. But I still couldn't understand why Jordan would want to be buried with the Sacred Pearl. Was there something she knew that we didn't? Right now, it didn't matter. Tiffany wasn't leaving without the pearl.

"Yeah, we're ready. Let's go." Garret had managed to get a Freedom Fighter Train to take us to the temple as Tiffany had requested. She says that she can talk to Jordan in the strangest of ways. Tiffany even said that Jordan was a part of her now. At this point, I don't know what to believe. "Jordan says that the pearl is hidden deep within the temple," said Tiffany, eyes full of determination. "She also says that some Metal Heads have managed to survive down there."

"How does she know?" asked Daxter, beginning to think that she was insane. "Daxter, just trust me..." He stared at her for a long time but finally gave up when she returned his stare. "Well, let's go!" said Garret. "Get in!" We loaded up into the Freedom Fighter train and took off, leaving our families and friends behind. "Don't worry Jak, nothing will happen." I'd like to believe them, but it seemed so hard. What if we didn't come back? "Jak?" Jordan had begun to shake me from my daydream. "Yeah, I'm fine." I hated to watch as Keira and Michael waved goodbye to us. He seemed so sad...Keira too...Especially Keira.

"JAK!" I jumped and looked around. Everyone was staring at me. "Are you sure you're okay?" I nodded my head and tried my best to stay awake...

* * *

Later on it was my turn to catch someone else in a daydream. Tiffany. "Hey, Tiff," I said in a teasing voice. "Are you okay?" 

"Shut up, Jak. Jordan and I are talking."

"Tiffany, you've gone insane, there's no way-"

"SHHH!"

"Alright, alright, believe what you want to believe..." She closed her eyes and whispered, "Jordan, we'll get that pearl, no matter what it takes..."

* * *

"Take cover!" Mass chaos had broken out inside the temple. Three Metal Heads, and might I say very LARGE Metal Heads, were guarding the door that led to the Sacred Pearl. "Tiffany...Where's Tiffany?" I looked around frantically but saw no signs of the crazy teenage squirrel. "I swear to God if you've gotten yourself killed...and if you haven't, I will!" The monsters seemed almost invinsible. Even the Morph Gun that Jordan had left for me wasn't working. _This could be it..._

"RAAAAAAGHHH!"

"What the hell!" Tiffany had jumped out of the shadows and onto the Metal Head closest to her! She threw her entire body over its eyes, distracting it long enough for us to make a fatal body blow. Furious, the other Metal Head leapt at her, but missed by a long shot. While he was in the air, Jordan shot him in the head, causing him to tumble over the edge of a nearby bridge. "TIFFANY!" screamed Daxter. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Jordan made me do it!"

"No I didn't..."

"NO! Not you, her!" She pointed at her head and glared at him. "Tiffany's gone insane!" said Daxter, throwing his hands in the air.

_DAXTER! YOU LISTEN TO HER!_

"What the-"

_YOU HEARD ME!SHE'S NOT CRAZY! _Suddenly, a beam of light shot from Tiffany's eyes to Daxter's. "Ack! What was that!"

"It was Jordan! She's in _your _head now!"

"Gross! Jordan, come out of there!"

_No._

"I mean it!" She didn't reply. "This is just creepy. Sorry for callin' ya' crazy Tiff..."

"Don't mention it...ever."

"Jak, you wanna' try?" Everyone looked at me with hopeful faces. "Why not..." I held out my hands welcoming the spirit Jordan. "Hit me." Instantly, the same beam shot from Daxter's eyes to mine. For a moment it burned like hell, but I quickly got over it. "Urgh."

_Hm, didn't mean to hurt you..._

_Jordan? Is that you?_

_The one and only...well, sort of._

_Are you okay?_

_Did I look okay to you?_

_Uh...no._

_That's what I thought. Listen, Jak. This pearl thing, it will take longer than I expected..._

_What do you mean?_

_I wanted this to be a surprize, but I guess I have no choice...The Sacred Pearl, it has the power to bring me back. But it will take a long time. You see, I have to be able to fuse with the pearl for it to work, and I have to be near my body for it to be able to bring me back. We also have to call the Precursors again..._

_How long could it take?_

_I'd estimate about a year..._

_WHAT?_

_Calm down! I'll talk to Samos and tell them the plan. It will all be worth it... Now go through the door... The pearl will be waiting... _I took a deep breath and stepped forward. The door magically opened. "There it is!" gasped Garret. It was amazing! The Sacred Pearl was larger than Tiffany, and it glowed the most spectacular shade of red. In the middle of the pearl was a symbol that was exactly like the seal of the House of Mar. "Wow..."

We circled the pearl in the tiny chamber it was held in. "What do we do now?" asked Tiffany. "We wait," I said, making myself comfortable in the corner of the chamber. "...for a year or so..."

**Tah-dah! Finally, the ninth chapter. The next chapter is one year later when I'm fully connected with the Sacred Pearl...**

**Ham: Awesome! Do you come back to life?**

**Me: You'll see! It's so cool in the next chapter! You'll never believe who the guy Jordan is!**

**Ham: Your brother?**

**Me: No.**

**Ham: _My _brother?**

**Me: No.**

**Ham: ...Daxter's-**

**Me: THAT'S ENOUGH HAM!**


	10. Stick With Me

**_Chapter Ten: Stick With Me_**

_One Year Later..._

Tiffany, Jordan, Garret, Jak, and Daxter had endured a year long time period in which the spirit Jordan could fuze with the Sacred Pearl. During this time, they had to proctect the pearl from any dangers so that their friend could come back to life. And now, the final day has come...

"Jak, we're ready!" Tiffany called, hopping in the Freedom Fighter train that hadn't been used in over a year. He smiled, remembering his son that was waiting for him, along with his hopeful wife. With the pearl in his arms, he climbed into the train as it pulled away from the temple that they had once called 'home'. "I'm so excited! Not only do we get to see everyone again, but Jordan is coming back to life!"

"There's one more thing we have to do before she can come back, Tiffany..." She stopped and looked up at Jak, who stared right back at her. "You have to call the Precursors again."

"But I'm not sure I remember how!" Tiffany scratched the back of her neck. _Wait a minute... _"The mark! It's still there!" With the Mark of the Precursors, Tiffany would be able to call the gods whenever she liked. "I just can't wait..."

"Me neither!" chirped Daxter. "My little boy and wife is waitin' on me!"

"We're almost there!" Jordan and Garret sat in the front. The teenage squirrel tilted her head to the side. "Jordan?"

"What?" He looked back at her with an excited smile. _Jordan will be so happy_, she thought. _I haven't spoken to her in over a year... _"Here we are!" They lunged forward as the train thudded to the ground. When the door opened, Jak saw his wife, his son, and the rest of the gang waiting for them. But he also noticed that she was holding a small bundle in her arms. The man smiled warmly and hugged her and the bundle, along with his son tightly. Tiffany jumped onto his shoulder and examined the little bundle. It was a baby! "I was wondering when you would arrive," Jak said to the little babe, tickling under its chin to make it giggle. "WHAT!" everyone else exclaimed, having no idea that Jak and Keira were expecting another child.

"Yes, we didn't want to tell you for a while, but then the pearl, I decided to wait and see what you guys thought."

"Wow," whispered Tiffany. She carefully unwrapped some of the baby's blanket to reveal a little tag on his wrist. "Jordan Mar: Son of Keira and Jak Mar," it read. Tiffany shook her head and looked up to his parents. "Jordan sure is gonna' be pissed when she-WAIT A SECOND!" She spun around to meet the male Jordan. "_De-jah-vu_! What's this all about?"

"Haha! I was wondering when you'd figuire it out!" The Sacred Pearl began to shake, releasing a ghostly Jordan. "Jordan!" cried Tiffany. Knowing that her friend was just a spirit, she resisted the urge to hug her. "Yes, Tiffany. He is Jak's son. Look at the baby's hair." The squirrel lifted the cap of the child to find a lock of white hair. "He's part Precursor, just like his dad. Jordan told me about this a while back when we were in the temple."

"How come he could talk to you?"

"Since he's part Precursor, he can talk to me through the pearl."

"I've come from the future to warn her about that accident when I was thirteen. Unfortunatley, I was sent to Praxis's ruling period, and I was immediatley arrested. That's how I got these markings. Then I met you two. The reason Jordan was hypnotized was because I'm part Precursor and she's the Spirit of the Beast." Things were starting to make sense to Tiffany. "So in some strange way, you are stronger than Jordan?"

"Exactly."

"Let's not just stand here! Call the Precursors, Tiff!" She nodded her head and touched the mark on the back of her neck. With a flash of bright light, a portal appeared, letting all of the Precursors file out. "Ah, Tiffany!" said the leader, almost wacking the surfer Ottsel in the head with his staff. "We were worried about you for awhile!"

"Listen, it's not me you should be worried about. It's Jordan." She waved her paw in the direction of the Sacred Pearl, Jordan hovering over it. The leader frowned and so did the others. "I'm afraid we can't bring her back to this world as a human..." The teenage spirit looked around to all of the sad faces of her foster family. Torn and his family even came to see their beloved young warrior come back to life, but it just wasn't going to happen.

_Wait a minute_, she thought. _He said human... _"Yo, leader!" she yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Come here..." They whispered silently as the rest watched with wonder. Daxter perked up his ears. "Knowing her she's probably found a loop hole," he mumbled. When the two were finished talking, the leader turned around and raised his staff. "We have good news! Jordan can come back!" A cheer erupted from all of the families. "You see," began Jordan. "He said I couldn't come back as a human, right? Well, what if I came back as something else?"

"Just do it!" yelled Tiffany, anxious to hug her best friend again. "As you wish!" He waved the staff around the pearl, making Jordan disappear for a few seconds. A cloud of dust hovered around, blocking everyone's view of the fantastic pearl. When the dust cleared, Jak and the others saw the faint shape of a deer with a bandana much like Jordan's from when she first arrived in Haven City on its head. At first, it looked startled, but to Tiffany's astonishment, it was her best friend. "Jordan!"

"Tiffany!"

"You're a...deer! I thought you hate them..."

"I do, but I guess ifI have to be one, it's best not to hate your own kind..." All three of the toddlers squeeled with delight as they ran between her legs. "Jordi's back! Jordi's back!" As much as Jordan loved to see the children play, she couldn't help but frown at the thought of never being able to date orget married like everyone else. The other Jordan noticed this and ingnored the children and sat beside the Precursors. "Hey, could you do me a favor?" he whispered, making sure that the others were occupied. The boy mumbled his wish and disappeared behind a veil of light. When the rest turned around, they saw a white buck, holding his head high to impress Jordan. "Jordan? Is that you?" The smaller deer approached him slowly as he nodded his head.

"Oh, and Tiffany..." The squirrel looked up and was blasted by a beam of light. "I hope you're satisfied!" She opened her eyes to find that she was human once more. Her boyfriend helped her up and they both looked on to see the new and happy couple. They had their noses touching and their ears laid back. "Awwww, that's so cute!"

"Jordan and...Jordan, there's something we must tell you..." They stopped their flirting and faced the Precursors. "You cannot stay here, it's too dangerous. But there is a place far away from here that you two can go. We can take you there..." The two deer lowered their heads and went to say their goodbye's to their friends. "Tiffany, I'm gonna' miss you. And Jak,and everyone, take care," said Jordan sadly as she watched the Precursors form another portal. Tiffany hugged her friend around the neck. "Bye, pal. Take care of each other..." The toddlers hugged her legs and pleaded for her to stay, but thier parents pulled them away. Jordan and Jordan walked side by side into the portal, never to be seen again. That is, at least ten more years...

**It's done! I know, I know, it's shorter than the last story. But the next will be great and long.**

**Ham: Poor Tiffany, she should have gotten to go with her...**

**Me: Don't worry, the next story has a big surprize! Stay tuned! **


End file.
